A Chance Meeting
by SnarkyFanGirl
Summary: Katie BellMarcus Flint fluff. Written in response to a one-hour fic challenge... had never written either of these characters prior to this. Enjoy!


**A Chance Meeting**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

The newest Firebolt model gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight. Katie paused in front of the store window long enough to give it a longing glance, then continued back on her way to work. She was late returning from lunch, and she knew that if she didn't make it back before her boss did, she would get into some serious trouble.

She had never seen her boss before, although her co-workers said that he was pleasant enough. The only thing that he did not tolerate was tardiness, and she had made it a point never to be late, so as never to have to be called into his office.

She moved quickly down the street, trying to brush past people without being too rude about it. She had just rounded the corner and was about to push open the door when she was knocked roughly to the ground. Her bottom hit the pavement and she winced at the pain that shot up her back.

"Are you all right?" a male voice asked. She looked up and squinted; it was impossible to see his face with the sun behind him. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. She immediately began brushing herself off, and sighed when she felt a rip in her slacks.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, examining the rip. It wasn't conspicuous, and she could go back to work with it torn, but she was still annoyed. These were her favourite pants, and she always wore them on Fridays.

"It would seem that I owe you a new pair of pants," the man said, a hint of amusement in his voice. She pushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, then looked up at him. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Marcus Flint was grinning back at her.

"Excuse me, but are you Marcus Flint?" she asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say. He chuckled.

"Yes. At least, I was, the last time I checked. Why?"

"It's just... I wouldn't expect you to speak to me, is all."

"And why is that?"

"You were a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor," she said, turning her attention back to her torn pants. She fingered the edges of the rip, wondering if it could be mended.

"Even Slytherins can change, you know," he said. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that rip worrying you?" She looked up, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Yes," she said honestly. "It is. These were my favourite pants."

"Come with me, then," he said, extending his arm. "I'll replace them."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," she said, shaking her head. "I'm already late getting back to work, and if I'm out any longer, I might be fired."

"Where do you work?"

"Dervish and Banges," she said distractedly. His smile widened.

"Well, then I insist that you come with me to purchase some new pants."

"You're cracked," she said disbelievingly. "Do you _want_ to get me fired?"

"No, it's just that I know the fellow who owns the place, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you came along with me for a bit." She stared at him.

"You know the owner?" she echoed.

"Yes. Shall we be off, then?" She took his arm, not sure what else to do, and walked with him to Gladrags Wizard Wear shop. Once inside, the saleswitches approached, and upon hearing her dilemma, began fetching pants similar to the ones she was wearing. She felt strange about accepting a gift from Flint, since he had been so nasty to her in school, but she quickly overcame the feeling with the thought that it was only what she deserved, after having to put up with him then.

After they'd left the shop, she turned and smiled politely at him. "Thank you very much for replacing my pants."

"Not at all," he said pleasantly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"You, too. Perhaps we'll meet again soon," he said, his eyes twinkling. She stared at him. Was he flirting with her?

"Perhaps," she replied, nodding. She turned to leave, but he called out her name and stopped her.

"Are you busy this evening?" he asked. Her stomach lurched pleasantly as she shook her head.

"No."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" She hesitated for a moment as she considered.

"That would be lovely," she breathed. He smiled.

"I'll come by Dervish and Banges around six, then, shall I?"

"I'll be looking forward to it. Goodbye," she smiled, then turned and headed back towards work. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her out, and she was curious to know what had caused such a change in Marcus Flint.

He smiled to himself as he watched her walking away, growing smaller and smaller as she moved. He knew that when she got back to work, she'd be pleasantly surprised to find that she would not be reprimanded for being late. His smile widened. How could she get in trouble with the boss, when he _was_ the boss?

Dinner was going to be a very interesting affair, indeed...


End file.
